User talk:RobJ1981/Archive 1
Reply Singature and finishing moves are need they are a imporant key in wretsling obviously something you must not know to much about - User:71.72.146.63 Reply Trying to answer as straight-to-the-point as possible, I'll elaborate furthur if you need me to: *I responded to your message about the bio's being like Austin's by e-mail *I was going to have the articles naming conventions for wrestlers be by most notable ring name instead of real name. Multiple notable ring names may result in the real name having to be used (maybe for example like Fred Ottman being Earthquake but also another notable name, maybe Tugboat?). *Yes, this wiki can have episodes for any of the television shows. I created templates (see below). Yes, TV show results would follow the same format as Wikipedia, but we can elaborate here to it's fullest extent unlike Wikipedia. *Alumni categories can extend to any company, this is a wrestling Wiki, unlike Wikipedia, the general information encyclopedia, we can have as much or little about a company or it's alumni as we like (like Wrestling Society X). Just as a reminder, I have already taken the time to create the templates: *Template:Infobox Wrestler - for wrestlers *Template:Infobox Wrestling company - for companies *Template:Infobox Wrestling episode - for TV epsiodes *Template:Infobox Wrestling event - for PPV's *Template:Infobox Wrestling show - for TV shows *Template:Infobox Wrestling team - for tag teams Hope this answers most of your questions! Cheers! — Moe 17:00, 19 June 2007 (UTC) More answers You're not bothering me at all, don't worry about it. As a matter of factr, I'm trying to get here more often to try to help you, but I've been really busy and all my time online is almost directed at Wikipedia. :( I'm trying! :) *Managers: Most definatly, we should have a comprehensive list of those they have managed. *Raw Results: Seems to be in order, Good. :) Thats a good formatting. But when we do the older shows of RAW this could be difficult without very accurate websites :) *Triple Crown/Grand Slam: A couple of things. Yes, as Wikipedia we are goint to as well have the US title disputed section. (Thought I would just throw that out there). In the championships/accomplishments section, we should have it listed that they earned this status, but we don't need what number they got the title, we can always access the main article for that. If they have eartned the status, just add: :*Triple Crown champion :*Grand Slam champion Feel free to bug me if you have trouble of need something deleted, protected, someone to block, ya know.. :) — Moe 16:56, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Hello Hey, it's me. Where do I start? The Hybrid 23:08, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Alright, thanks. The Hybrid 05:29, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Reply Full of questions aren't ya? :) That's good though: *Stables and Tag Teams - I'm currently debating whether or not to make them like the singles wrestlers or not. But I think it's going to be like the single wrestlers, but a couple of things. An extensive list of members like on Wikipedia (see DX entry on Wikipedia for example) is going to be on the articles. Like the singles wrestlers' article here, we should have signature taunts and quotes and major fueds (more detail below about fueds) *Fueds and Storylines: You think exactly like me :) Unlike Wikipedia, instead of merging fueds into singles wrestlers articles, we are going to flesh the fueds out to different articles and keep the biographies simplified. I may have to create a fued infobox later. Of course this won't include fueds like Carlito/Masters or something, it has to be a major fued like the nWo Wolfpack and nWo Hollywood fued or HBK and Bret Hart fueds. Other storylines that caused media attention or otherwise notable like the Katie Vick incident, should have articles. *PWI 500 lists (also Wrestler Observer Awards): Good idea. A table format for each years PWI 500 and would probabaly be most preferable, but if we can't create one, a standard list probably won't hurt. Lengths of articles do not matter for lists. The Wrestling Observer awards should also have an entry here. *Before I forget, Rosters: We need articles on current rosters as well. *Images: One should probably used for for a single wrestler, but as long as Images are free, we can have more than one. Different gimmicks could also warrent a different image, but only ones that were used for a while, not one-off gimmicks (I'm borderline unfavorable with the Deisel version of Kane needing an image). Same for stables and tags. Finding Images is easy, the hard part is getting the proper rationale (fair use, GNU Free documentation, Creative Commons, etc.) Just ask and I can probably retrieve one. Remind me later and I will post the restrictions on using Images on Online World of Wrestling. This is where we could get most images. — Moe ε 17:51, 24 June 2007 (UTC) More news Ok, I have went through most, if not all content A-Z and need to inform you of this (just as a guideline): *Articles with disambiguation in the names: Articles like heel, face, tweener, etc. all had the disambiguation (professional wrestling) after it. Whe it was at Wikipedia, they had multiple meanings, this is wrestling Wiki, there are no other meanings :) When something is copied over from Wikipedia, see that any unneeded disambiguation is removed. I have done this to several articles and now there are a lot of red-links around because I deleted the diambiguation titles. If you see red-links for like referee, pin, face, heel, manager, etc. please correct these whenever you get around to it. Also wrestlers have examples of these like The Rock (entertainer). To wrestling wiki, he's just The Rock, not an entertainer in the movie industry, although it may be true, his movie career has nothing to do with wrestling. This kind of dismabiguation is unnessecary and should try to be avoided. *Unrelated articles: I found several articles had nothing to do with pro wrestling: Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show, Knockout (the martial arts term), Brooke Hogan (Hulk Hogan's daughter), Create-a-wrestler, etc. I cannot stress enough that articles that only contain some minor relation to wrestling, is not acceptable to this wiki. If you find anything that isn't meeting with our goal, then please let me know. *Multiple articles of same topic - I found several examples where the same person had two or three articles like Andre the Giant, Sabu, Sting, etc. We should organize a period where we periodically check all content to see if anything like that is occuring. *Rec.sport.pro-wrestling - I have deleted and protected this article. As it is a highly controversial wrestling community, it doesn't need to be dragged onto this wiki for everyone to come debate about. So I took the precautionary measure and went ahead and did what Wikipedia did for a while. Hmm... I think that's it. Oh, and I asked Angela to make you and The Hybrid admins. Cheers! — Moe ε 22:01, 24 June 2007 (UTC) :*Yes, all the syndicated shows that showed only highlights can merge into one. Shows that showed highlights, but had matchs like HEAT and Velocity can have individual articles. :*If a show/ or championship never existed in the WWE era, than it should be titled to whatever they were at the last show/last title change. :*I moved the article WWE Raw to WWE Monday Night RAW. There is no manual of style here, we make titles the way they are copyrighted to (with maybe some exceptions, but mostly not). see also TNA iMPACT!. Congrats on getting your adminship. :) — Moe ε 12:40, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Year Articles Indeed, we need those. I think that it would be fine to add title changes, but in their own section of the page so we can prevent the clutter that you brought up before. However, I'm mostly just going to continue my creation of articles for people who need them, and slashing the copies we already have from Wikipedia. Peace, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 16:40, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :Looking good so far. The kind of formatting like on the year articles of Wikipedia is fine. Title changes may be important to note. For the Hardcore title, something like ::*The Hardcore title was exchanged 3 times on the night of month day, year between Person 1, Person 2, and Person 3. :Title changes aren't as frequent as they were with the Hardcore title in 2000/2001, so beyond that, title changes could do some good for a year article. Clutter would only be a problem if you do lesser promotions. We should probably just do WWE/WCW/ECW/TNA/ROH and other major promotions. The beginning/end of fueds, weddings (real ones :p), releases from the major promotions and news are ideal for these articles. Theres not a rush for year articles yet, they will get created once the wiki expands to a larger basis. — Moe ε 17:08, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia articles What do you two think of bringing in Wikipedia articles, tagging them Template:Wikipedia (actually any articles that have Wikipedia content), and them making that are clean-up template for now? As we are currently overloaded with a tremendous amount of a workload, I think getting organized with it may make it run smoother. If all of us can start tagging any articles that have just Wikipedia content, and getting all the articles in a category, this could work out to our advantage. Thoughts? — Moe ε 17:26, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :Cool. Oh, and Wikipedia seems to work fine for me, so I don't know what's wrong with your computer. Sometimes it does that for a long time for me and it drives me nuts --0_0-> — Moe ε 17:40, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Benoit Yeah, that's terrible 0_0 :^(. I just woke up, and heard it on the news. I wonder what the WWE will do as far as a tribute goes, seeing as he was a murderer. -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 07:05, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Wait, nevermind. I forgot that I record RAW, rather than watch it live. -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 07:09, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks.. Thanks man, I expect to be working here full time in a few weeks, since I'm moving next week, but my work can be as good here as in Wiki in the past. I have a list of articles to develop here, and hope to start as soon as San Juan's FAC closes on Wikipedia wich is what I am spending my little available time in. Thanks for the welcome, cheers! Caribbean~H.Q. 22:28, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome, too. Question though - why no signature moves section? I figured it'd be a nice addition here, as I think that with some work this wiki could make an ideal companion to the cubs fan's very well done luchawiki.--DanZero 05:47, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Reply Roster categories are a bad idea, IMO. Alumni, maybe. Roster pages are fine, as are a few maintenance categories. I echo your moderation advice. No big plans for me, which is how I like it. I feel bad for neglecting this wiki, but the 'pedia needed some help on the Benoit thing. Peace, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 18:09, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :OK, I chopped off the roster category adds I made onto Austin Aries and Samoa Joe, but left the American Pro Wrestlers and World Champion pro wrestler categories. Rather than have alumni categories and no roster categories (which would/could end up confusing), I think it'd be much simpler and plenty accessible to just ape wikipedia's roster page style. That said, unless someone else either wants to do it/objects to it, later tonight I'm going to create a category page as a go-to for the various roster pages. (i.e. category: pro wrestling rosters or whatever) --DanZero 18:45, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Alright, not a problem. I expect that I'll be on for a fair chunk of the time that you're gone. I'll make a point of watching your talk page for you. Cheers, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 23:58, 29 June 2007 (UTC) List of TNA pay-per-view events Hey, I decided to rewrite some of the pay-per-view page for TNA. I also changed the table used for listing the ppvs themselves. I mainly did this to differentiate the article located here from the article located at Wikipedia. Just giving you a heads up. -Electricbolt 02:42, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Replies I'll be replying to all the posts made a little at a time, sorry I've been so inactive here :( — Moe ε 20:49, 4 July 2007 (UTC) re:What do you think? Only transwiki deleted articles from Wikipedia if we can find some reliable sources on them. Last time I was here we didn't even have an article on The Undertaker, so we should focus on getting the ones that do assert notablity before digging into Wikipedia for furthur wrestlers. I'm trying to create a notability guideline to start you guys off, so if you could start listing some policies or guidelines you think we need here, it would be very helpful to me. DanZero is right, and I will try to start the notability guideline as soon as possible. — Moe ε 20:49, 4 July 2007 (UTC) re:Some questions *Rosters: The ideal format to follow for current rosters would be the WWE roster from Wikipedia and this would apply to any promotion that we add to this wiki if a roster is available. I'm not sure about alumni yet. What I'm leaning towards is putting alumni in categories. But the alumni would be restricted to the major companies WWE/WCW/ECW/TNA/ROH/NJPW/AJPW/etc. with the categories having former and current employees (all current employees are alumni technically). *Admin logo: If you want to create a admin logo or anything it's fine with me, or we can transclude our names off the Main Page and that would probably help some. *Finishing moves: That is the biggest problem right now content-wise. I'll start unraveling the idea once I get the content and MOS guideline is written. But it will do something along the lines of what your thinking. *Maintenance tags: None currently exist except for the wikipedia template, which is all we need. What kind of maintenance are you talking about? *Games: Yeah I guess we can have some kind of entertainment here in the Pro Wrestling namespace. I'm not the most creative person when it comes to games, so you may want to talk to some others about that, but have fun :) — Moe ε 21:30, 4 July 2007 (UTC) re:Reply/comments *Notability: Yeah, it probably is better that we cross the bridge when we come across it rather than try and hurdle it now. When we've established that most of the core wrestlers have articles we can worry about that later, but a notability guideline will be written before that happens, so no worries. *I'll get to creating a unsourced tag in a short while here. Could you specify what"no links" you are talking about? Do you mean in the "What links here" page or internal links, external links or what? I can create template for whichever. *Currently Chadbryant is not active and hasn't been since he lost his place as bureaucrat. I told Angela that Chad was banned on Wikipedia, which he is, for sockpuppets and making him bureaucrat might lead to him giving adminship to other accounts of his. She discovered that he gave adminship and the bureaucrat bit to an alternate account of his. The alternate account lost both the bureaucrat bit and adminship and Chad is no longer a bureaucrat, but retained his adminship. If Chad was to becomes disruptive, I could handle it. — Moe ε 17:25, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll write a few cleanup tags sometime later or tomorrow. Things really picked up on Wikipedia and I'm swamped there. Be back in a few.. — Moe ε 06:45, 8 July 2007 (UTC) re:new infobox I have deleted the duplicate infobox. Things like that don't need another box on it's own. Be Bold in using your delete button if you feel something needs deleting. If something goes wrong, admin actions can always be reversed in case of mistakes.. — Moe ε 23:58, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ROH While I agree that the article would need a lot of work (BTW I'm creating a cleanup tag and I already created the external links template) I believe for a wrestling Wiki, that these are all notable enough given the number of shows. If this was something like WWE, WCW or ECW, this wouldn't exactly be great. If these are all of ROH's shows, which has is a list from 2002 'til now, and this is all they ever had(?) than this is fine for a wrestling Wiki. We could even create an article for every event at their rate. Regarding shows, the only time that it would be too extensive for this Wiki to cover is when it dips it's toes into is when we get to house shows and non-notable promotions. Since this is a wrestling wikia, and not a general intrest encyclopedia, people coming here are expecting things like ROH results and the like. Hopefully I'll get the notabilty guideline up soon.. — Moe ε 00:33, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Sources I've added 2 links to each article. Peace, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 21:46, 6 July 2007 (UTC) I don't follow it at all. I don't even know what the names of the company’s titles are, or how many of them they have. I'm useless in that area. Sorry, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 01:36, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Reply *Created template: Do you mean the one located at here? No, I just copied someone elses and modified it myself. Unless the MediaWiki isn't updated here I thing the coding should work, you can just do a straight copy and paste from there to your userpage and modify however you like. *List: I suppose you could create a massive list. Transwiki isn't bad, just unnessecary sometimes. You can transwiki anything you like and tag it. *A-Z content: Well the only way to solve that is place everything in categories as we progress here and after a while it will smooth itself over. It's really complicated when there is few articles and most are uncategorized and stuff. I think once we establish a core we will see where to go with it, but I think we're trying to build around a core we don't have yet. If that made any sense.. — Moe ε 02:38, 19 July 2007 (UTC) K Yeah, I'll help you create articles. Wikipedia is taking most of my time, but I'll do what I can. Cheers, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 17:17, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Reply Alright, I forsee a great future for this wiki. :D My only point on the every "supercard" getting it's own page is that this is a wrestling wiki. We could have every superstar that's crossed the WWF/WCW/ECW/TNA whatever... but it'll still feel empty if we can't list a good amount of pages for the supercards, PPVs, tv shows, etc. I think these events actually deserve their own pages. Besides, what else are we going to put up? I am not good at working on individuals and I don't want to just copy and paste from Wikipedia. While I have C&Ped from Wikipedia on my own Wikias (Nintendo and SOT, both I am admin and considered found of SOT), I have come to realize that almost always leads to bad looking pages if they aren't updated enough. So I promise nothing when it comes to working on individual wrestler pages... I'll do what I can when I can. But my personal goal are what I am going to call the "supercards". Yeah, if I were to create mostly individual pages for each GAB event (or at least, for each WCW/WWE ppv), the "main" GAB page will link to them and then if I can build it right, they'll link to each other chronologically as well in then-PPV order for the promotion. This is pretty much what I've always planned. Pretty much how Wikipedia has events like Wrestlemania, just for each event. Eric42 03:19, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Template Templates are auto-protected. Because of that lock down, the growth of this wiki is seriously stunted. I don't think I'll staying here long. Discussion of things are great, but to discuss everything is a waste of time. I wish you guys good luck on getting this thing to grow in the mean time. Eric42 20:26, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Custom buttons I'll try to make the site wide change to the edit buttons soon. Just tell me which ones you might like other than the redirect and I will implement them. — Moe ε 03:59, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Finished Hi RobJ1981, I'm finished now, I think :-) Please let me know if there's anything you want to discuss or need help with. You know where to find me best ;-) --rieke 13:12, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Misunderstanding Hey I believe that we have a small misunderstanding here. The Big Boss 0 account was blocked as a precaution to keep someone (User: Nightmare 81) from using it. I have not vandalized anything and Hybrid and I have an agreement so if you would be so kind as to unblock me and fix this whole mess I would greatly appreciate it. User: Big Boss Version 0 *Leave any responses on my talk page. Well, I retired from Wikipedia because I had some responsibilities to my family, but I don't have them anymore because I just tore my rotator cuff and am unable to fulfill them. Anyway, BB0 and I have no agreement. I blocked the other account he uses on the yugioh wikia for reasons I've already stated and you know anyway. There is no agreement between us. The only reason that I haven't blocked the account he's using now is because I can't justify it, yet. At the drop of a pin he's banned, and I hope that you will trust my judgment in this matter. When he becomes disruptive he plays stupid to avoid a block as long as possible, but knows exactly what he is doing. He'll play stupid about this too, or, since I said he would, he'll probably act like he's changed and apologize profusely and secretly insincerely. He's no good. He's already lied to you about me blocking his account to prevent nightmare from using it. I blocked it to keep him from using it, and, though he'll deny this, he knows it. He is a liability, as Nightmare and Ockenbock may follow him here, and by follow I mean he'll tell them to come here and raise hell. I didn't ever want to deal with him again. I'm sickened by his presence, and I will not tolerate anything from him. I don't care if he accidentally makes the mistake; as soon as I have any kind of excuse I'm ridding this wikia of him and all of the trouble he may bring. And that's the bottom line, because the Hybrid said so. -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 03:36, 13 September 2007 (UTC) List off question that's a good question, maybe the name should be something like "List of Celebrity Guest Stars"? make it clear that this isn't for guys like Pacman Jones but more those that make brief guest apperances. MPJ-DK 11:21, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Templates I'm sure I can figure something out, just a question - I'm finding the blue "Picture needed" and "External link" needed boxes to be too dominant, can I tinker with the colors and find a way to make them look less dominating on a page? right now they draw all the attention away from the articles IMO. MPJ-DK 11:13, 1 October 2007 (UTC) New logo for the Pro Wrestling wiki Below is a new proposed logo for this wiki. Me and my Dad Sweetsweetdaddy spent the night coming up with it. PLease propse it along the line and let us know what you think abou uploading it into Image:Wiki.png Thanks!--''Monnitewars (talk)'' 03:57, 30 November 2007 (UTC)